GillErica Goes Shopping
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: Femslash. Ficlet about Gillian and Erica. My first fic with anyone from a fandom other than Lie to Me*


My first fic involving anyone from V. We'll see how it goes. I own nothing. If only…*sigh* Femslash. Don't judge…just embrace.

* * *

><p>Gillian slung her purse onto her right shoulder and reached out to her girlfriends right hand with her left one. Erica reached over and gladly accepted the hand to hold. They walked through the mall entrance and directly toward the giant directory.<p>

"Where to first, baby?" Erica asked her brunette lover.

"I think we should look at shoes." Gillian smiled over at her.

"We'll go look at shoes then." Erica assured her and pulled Gillian's arm, silently asking her to follow. Gillian reluctantly moved from the lit sign of fancy store names in front of her and followed Erica.

"Shoes are my favorite, you know?" Gillian asked in a child-like voice, leaning her head toward Erica's. "Well, shoes and clothes." She added and smiled brightly as they arrived in front of one of Gillian's favorite clothing shops. "Can we go in here first, Air? Please? I'll let you see me in all the clothes I pick out." She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to look sexy, which she usually does, but in this case with her eyes lit up in mirth, it was hard for her to appear anything but adorable.

"Of course we can go in here, Gill." Erica gave Gillian's hand a gentle squeeze as they walked through the doors.

Gillian immediately went to the front corner, stating she would have to look at every piece of clothing before they were allowed to leave. Erica sat by the dressing rooms and watched as Gillian worked through the entire store. By the time she had finished looking along both walls, the small shoe rack, the three sections of lingerie, and the two clearance racks, her hands and arms were full of things to try on. She slid her purse from her shoulder down onto the seat next to Erica. "Can you watch this for me babe?"

"Sure thing baby." Erica smiled up at her and put an arm over Gillian's purse protectively. "As long as I get to see you in all that stuff."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Because Gillian had a large pile of clothes to try on, she was put in the biggest changing room which happened to be near the chair that Erica was seated in. Gillian tried everything on, one by one, saving a couple surprises for Erica.

Gillian picked up her purse, leaning down to give Erica a short kiss. "You sit here while I pay." She walked up to the register, laying the pile of clothes down. As the girl behind the counter began ringing up her clothed, Gillian reached down in her purse for her wallet. She pulled out the card she had for that store' after the first three hundred, thirty percent off of everything for life!' She may be niave at times, at least she would admit it. She looked back at Erica and noticed she was smiling up at some man. He was holding out a lavender high heeled shoe to her. Although he was probably harmless, Gillian's instinct reaction was anger. That was HER girlfriend, nobody elses. She finished paying and gulped to herself at the total as the put the receipt in her wallet. She clicked her heels purposefully loud as she walked up to them. Erica looked up as Gillian sat her multiple bags next to the chair where Erica was and sat next to her. Gillian put her hand on Erica's knee and smiled up at the man as he walked off.

"Who was that?" Gillian finally asked. Erica smiled sheepishly and looked down at her lap.

"He worked here. He was trying to tell me that my legs would look perfect if I wore those heels." She pointed over to the purple heels on the shelf with the very detailed heel.

Gillian unconsciously clenched her jaw. "Oh yeah?" Gillian ran her hand over said legs. "And what did you say to him?"

"Well, I thanked him. But I-" Gillian suddenly picked up her bags and headed out for the rest of the mall. She couldn't help it. She was very jealous. Always was. She didn't think that Erica would ever do anything to hurt her, but she didn't like to see the person she loved smile like that to anyone but her.

"Baby!" Erica called, catching up to Gillian who was walked toward the shoe store a few shops down. "What's wrong?" She rubbed her hand over Gillian's back.

"I-I guess I'm just jealous. I want you all to myself." Gillian pouted and leaned into Erica's loving rub.

"I tried to tell you." Erica said, pulling Gillian aside in the front of the shoe store. "I told him that I'm not that high heel type. But I said that my girlfriend was." She smiled an adorable smile and scrunched her nose in Gillian's direction.

"You did?" Gillian felt her hear melt in her chest when Erica nodded solemnly.

"I did! And I pointed you out. Which was why he left when you came over." Gillian's face full of emotion was too much for Erica and she crushed her in a loving embrace. "I love you so much baby. I could never ever want anything more than what you give me." They kissed each other's cheeks as to not show too much PDA and Erica wiped at Gillian's tears that threatened to spill over. "Let's go get you some shoes, Gill."

This made Gillian smile from ear to ear. "Sounds good to me. Aren't you getting some too? I like you in sexy boots." She continued to smile.

"Maybe." It was Erica's turn to smile from ear to ear.

They set out to the woman's side of the shoe store. Each picking up display shoes to hold toward the other, waiting for their opinion on them. Once they found a shoe that was approved by both them and their counter part they sorted through the pile for their size and tried them on, walking up and down the aisle to try them out. The signs hanging all over the store walls and windows stated a 'Buy One Get One' sale on all of their shoes. The ladies each wanted more then one pair, so they decided on two for each of them. Gillian got a pair of adorable blue flats and a pair of sexy red pumps. Erica bought a pair of boots with a low heel and got a pair of flip flops for free.

They got to the check out counter to find an early-twenties male staring them down. Gillian placed her two shoe boxes on the counter first and Erica followed suit.

"Very nice, ladies." Gillian giggled lightly as he fondled her heels.

"Thank you." She said with such a sultry tone. She looked over to Erica, who smiled, please that Gillian had checked on her to make sure she wasn't upset or jealous of her flirting with this boy.

"Glad to see you come in for our BOGO sale. Great to finally see a gorgeous face." He said more to Gillian than Erica. After taking his time ringing up their shoes and letting them pay, he leaned across the counter. "Who's your friend here?" He motioned to Erica. Gillian leaned across the desk and put her hand on the handle of the bag.

"She is my girlfriend." Gillian cheekily replied and pushed off the counter and grabbed Erica's hand before walking off.

"Looks like we're even." Erica smiled like an idiot in no particular direction because of the actions of her girlfriend.

Gillian smiled seductively and leaned into Erica as they walked back out to the car. "How bout we go home, get under the covers, and get even more even. All this flirting has me frisky." She flashed a perfect smile at Erica and pulled her into the car.


End file.
